Miscellaneous unorganized material/KIEM-TV
KIEM-TV is a broadcast television station in Eureka, California. It is an NBC affiliate which broadcasts on digital channel 3. KIEM is licensed to and located in downtown Eureka on South Broadway.[1] As of August 2010, KIEM is one of the few remaining television stations that signs off on weekends. // if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "show"; var tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } // http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KIEM-TV&action=edit&section=1 edit Digital television KIEM-TV is one of the very few stations (50 or so) left on the low VHF band (channels 2-6) after the digital transition. It is also one of the very few NBC affiliates in the country which still transmits its signal in 480i SDTV with a 4:3 aspect ratio rather than 1080i HDTV with a 16:9 widescreen aspect ratio. As of August 2010, despite the signal status, KIEM's news studios is shot in 4:3 ratio while field reports are in 16:9 ratio. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KIEM-TV&action=edit&section=2 edit History KIEM-TV signed on the air as Eureka's first television station on October 25, 1953. Since KIEM-TV was the only station in the Eureka market at the time, it offered programs from more than one network. Initially KIEM was affiliated with CBS; however, the station also provided programs from NBC, ABC, and DuMont (the DuMont Network folded in 1955). After KVIQ signed on in 1958 and took the NBC affiliation, both stations offered some ABC programs on a part-time basis. Full-time ABC coverage was provided by Redding ABC affiliate KRCR-TV on area cable systems. By 1984, KVIQ and KIEM had swapped affiliations, with KIEM picking up the NBC affiliation. Another commercial station, 'KREQ-TV' (later KAEF) signed on the air in 1987 offering ABC to the North Coast. When the new station signed on, both KVIQ and KIEM ceased offering ABC programs on a part-time basis. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KIEM-TV&action=edit&section=3 edit News Operation As of August 2010, KIEM currently has newscasts at 5, 6, and 11pm on weeknights, and 6:30 and 11pm on weekends, in which all newscasts are only 30 minutes long. However, KIEM's news programming, particularly on weekends is subject to preemption due to coverage of NBC Sunday Night Football or other special programming. KIEM is one of the few NBC stations that does not produce morning or noon newscasts, however, KIEM has been noted as the only "local" source for news due to the other stations' influences from Chico and Redding. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KIEM-TV&action=edit&section=4 edit Economy's effects on KIEM Station manager Roy Frostenson cited low advertising revenues in an October 19, 2008 article in the Eureka Times-Standard. Station officials said once ad dollars return the station will replenish its news department. Regular viewers will notice that KIEM has, for some time during football season, pre-recorded its Sunday night newscasts that air at unconventional times. ”We think we're adequately staffed in the newsroom,” he said in the article. “We're not reducing our commitment in news at all. That's a commitment we take very seriously.” On July 20, 2009, the opening and music was updated along with Ben Kropelin replacing Scott Hurst at 6 & 11 p.m. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KIEM-TV&action=edit&section=5 edit Satellite availability The Eureka television market (DMA #195)[2]was the only TV market in California not available on DISH Network until June 3, 2010, at which time it became available.[3]The Eureka local channels are not yet available on DirecTV. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KIEM-TV&action=edit&section=6 edit Syndicated Shows As of August 2010, syndicated programming on KIEM includes Live with Regis and Kelly, Family Feud, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, The Doctors, Dr. Phil, The Oprah Winfrey Show, Jeopardy!, Wheel of Fortune, and Entertainment Tonight, as well as weekend rerun airings of Monk. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KIEM-TV&action=edit&section=7 edit On-air staff http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KIEM-TV&action=edit&section=8 edit Current on-air staff *Leslie Buchanan - 5 & 6 p.m. anchor, News Director *Ben Kroeplin - 6 & 11 p.m. anchor *Jim Bernard - meteorologist at 5, 6 & 11, (also weekend morning weather at KPIX in San Francisco) *Manuel "Manny" Machado - 6 & 11 p.m. Sports Director *Phil Milani - reporter, weekend sports anchor 6:30 & 11 p.m. *Andrea Marvin - reporter, weekend anchor 6:30 & 11 p.m. *Tracey Leong - reporter *Matt Mendes - reporter http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KIEM-TV&action=edit&section=9 edit Former on-air staff http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions.*Scott Hurst, 6 & 11pm news/weather anchor *Rick Willis, now sports anchor at KUSI-TV in San Diego, CA *Eric Koch, sports anchor/reporter *Jill Weaver, weekend anchor/reporter *Ariana Duarte, now weeknight anchor at KMPH-TV Fox in Fresno, CA *Laura Berry, now at NYOne *Noelle Gardner, now morning anchor at KLFY-TV CBS in Lafayette, LA *Preston Phillips, weeknight anchor, now at KGTV in San Diego, CA *Jennifer Whalen, weekend anchor *Bruce Macgowan, longtime KNBR (San Francisco) radio sportstalk host *Frank Boal, now working as longtime sports director of KDAF, Kansas City *Mike O'Brian, worked for many years as KPTV-12 (Portland, Ore) Sports Director *Samuel Lewin, anchor mid-late 1990s *Jane Rogers, anchor late 1990s-early 2000s, now at Humboldt State University *Mark Demsky, sports director 1990s-early 2000s, now at KTXL Sacramento *Jim Moritz, anchor early 2000s *Kristian Leitzen, anchor until 2008, now in Cedar Rapids, IA *Heather (Johnson) Lewin, anchor/reporter mid-late 1990s (last seen at KOTV in Tulsa, Oklahoma *Andrea Nakano, weekend anchor/reporter, now sports anchor at XETV in San Diego *Dennis Shanahan, weekend anchor/reporter, now at KTXL Sacramento *Shelby Sheehan, 11 p.m. weeknight anchor, now at KRNV in Reno, Nevada *Matt Skryja, anchor early-mid 1990s, now at AAA in San Francisco *Dede Stirnaman-Harper, reporter *Mary Strong, anchor/reporter, later worked for KCRA in Sacramento *Lori Wallace, anchor/reporter, later forecast the weather in Bakersfield area and currently works for KMAX-TV in Sacramento *Heather Lambert, weekend weather *Bill Kelly, weekend weathercaster, now news director at KOBI in Medford, Oregon *Sara Miles, weekend anchor/reporter, now weekend anchor at KEYC in Mankato, Minnesota *Rissa Shaw, reporter/anchor 2007-2009 *Sara Underwood, reporter, later worked for WBZ/WSBK-TV, now at WFXT in Boston *Suzanne Horgan, weather anchor, now at WLKY-TV Louisville, KY *Adriene Laurent, anchor/News Director *Kevin Wing, news anchor/reporter (1989), later reporter at KTVU in Oakland; now at KNTV in San Jose *Mark Wright, anchor/reporter *Jon Crane, reporter *Erin Meehan-Breen, reporter *Andy Messerschmidt, anchor/reporter *Camila Plesmid, weather *Jan Richards, anchor/news director *Bob Lorenz, sports director http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KIEM-TV&action=edit&section=10 edit News/station presentation http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KIEM-TV&action=edit&section=11 edit Newscast titles *''Eyewitness News'' (?-1996) *''NewsChannel 3'' (1996-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KIEM-TV&action=edit&section=12 edit Station slogans *''The Spirit of the North Coast'' (1996-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KIEM-TV&action=edit&section=13 edit Translators KIEM is rebroadcast on the following translator stations. Unless linked, these rebroadcasters are not listed in the FCC database: *'K02OD' Channel 2 Shelter Cove *'K04NX' Channel 4 Garberville *'K04NY' Channel 4 Rio Dell *'K07GJ' Channel 7 Hoopa *'K08GR' Channel 8 Willow Creek *'K10NU' Channel 10 Miranda *'K12JL' Channel 12 Burnt Ranch *'K13MD' Channel 13 Hyampom http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KIEM-TV&action=edit&section=14 edit References #'^' [1] #'^' Inside TV Ratings | Nielsen Media Research #'^' [2]DISH Network to Become First Pay-TV Provider to Offer Local Broadcast Channels in All 210 Local Television Markets in the United States http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KIEM-TV&action=edit&section=15 edit External links *Official site *Query the FCC's TV station database for KIEM *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KIEM-TV *Program Information for KIEM at TitanTV.com